Its
by Warwulf
Summary: This is rated M for gore and nothing more. This is purely a gore-fiction, so don't expect a plot. I might continue it if you want...or if I get bored. Written from Steins point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**AN: This has no purpose other than to be gorey. Please tell me if you want this to continue this. I wrote this because I was writing something with fluff and I couldn't take it anymore! I'm okay at writing fluff, but I don't really like it. I love things like this though. Now, let the gore begin! Muahahahahahahahaha!**

* * *

It was time to begin my experiment. The subject writhed and struggled, but it couldn't break the restraints. I thought I could start with the arms. I clutched the scalpel tightly and dug into the victims flesh. It screamed as ruby liquid soaked my sleeves and pooled on the floor. Once I had made the sufficient incisions, I peeled the skin away. The skin tore away from the muscles with a sickly sweet ripping sound. Fresh screams replaced the last. Blood poured from the wound, but I wasn't done yet.

I ripped through the bloodied limb until I got to the bone. The subject was almost dead, but I wouldn't let it die. I injected a solution into its veins to keep it alive for as long as possible. The gleaming white bone was cut cleanly in half by one of my tools, exposing the marrow. The victim was in too much pain to even scream. It was almost laughable. I dropped the limb, making it fall heavily onto the table with a splash of red. Next, I would see to the brain.

I crunched the victims skull into ten pieces. I looked at the victims brain, and decided to remove any unnecessary parts. My hands were covered in bits of grey mush while the subjects eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling. I chuckled. By now, it's probably lost a lot of blood. Brain surgery was a delicate process, so when the subject jerked up suddenly, my hand slipped. Whoops. I think I just cut off something important. I smiled and I picked the severed piece from the broken skull and smashed it in my hands, some tiny bits falling into the pool of crimson on the floor. Grey dots in the sea of red.

The subject was still conscious due to the injection, but it would only live for another two minutes. Too bad. It was just getting fun. Knowing I had no time to do anything else, I sat in the sea of blood. I let it soak my clothing and skin. Blood everywhere. It was so amusing. I laughed.

Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped Marie and my friend Spirit. Apparently, Marie came home early and Spirit came to visit. I smiled at them.

"Oh. My. God." Marie breathed, tears forming in its eyes.

"What have you done?" Spirit said slowly, disbelievingly , staring at the subject.

In response, I grinned and burst into sinister and insane laughter. The next thing I knew, my own scalpel was being held against my own neck.

"How could you do this to my daughter?" Spirit growled, eyes and soul showing killing intent.

I grinned, shrugged my shoulders, then buried the knife I'd been holding into my "best friends" stomach. It dropped the scalpel out of shock and pain and I kicked it to the ground, splashing up blood. Marie stood there, tears streaming down its face, hand covering her mouth.

I grinned and picked the scalpel up from the floor. The scalpel now had two if the "its" blood on it. The third it, Marie, transformed her arm into a weapon. There was one more it to take care of. This it and the other it would be experimented on like the first it. I rushed forward and slashed wildly with the delicate scalpel. I didn't care. This wasn't my favorite scalpel, so what did it matter? The fine blade cut across its face, spraying blood.

It fell to the floor. I tied both "its" up with metal restraints. I gave them front row seats. I turned back to the first it. It was now lifeless and limp. I made a perfect cut, the blood oozed out lazily, the subject drained of the red liquid. I revealed the precious organs inside. I went straight for the heart. I ripped it out, leaving a gaping ragged hole. I took it and showed my best friend.

"Isn't it lovely?" I said, "you once told me you wanted to find a way to your daughters heart. Well, here it is!"

He stared, horrified. I shoved it close to his face, making him recoil.

"Come on. Take a bite." I teased.

"Monster." He managed to whisper.

I laughed. The expression on its face! It was almost as funny as the look on the corpses face. The corpses face was still shocked, twisted in anguish. Now, I had two more "its" to take care of. Two more subjects. Two more corpses-to-be.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm still writing my fluff piece for a different anime, but I couldn't take it and so I wrote another chapter to this. I'm going to keep writing more of this. Please review…or else…**

**Warning: This chapter contains tons of gore**

* * *

I was just finished with stitching and cleaning the wounds I had inflicted on the its. All the while, they were glaring and crying. It was so much fun! Afterwards, I locked them up in a room in my lab. I had decided to let them have the honor of being my next two experiments.

I walked down the hallway until I stood in front of the its' room. I peeked through the small opening at the top of the door.

"Hello, my friends." I greeted cheerfully.

"Stein, I know you're in there. Let us go." Marie said.

"I am Stein." I said.

"Monster. You killed my daughter. I'll kill you." Spirit said.

"Well, that's not very nice, but you're still my best friend." I said.

"You're not my friend anymore." Spirit whispered.

"Actually, I was going to let you go." I told them.

I bound them in metal restraints and dragged them into my dissection room. I hauled the red-haired it onto an operation table. The other it was secured to the wall. The second it would watch. It was going to be such a great show.

"Stein! Don't do this!" Spirit yelled as I grabbed my scalpel and scissors.

Too late. This was going to be fun. The first incision made him jerk around in pain, so the cut was a jagged line instead of a clean one. Ruby liquid flowed out. I saw it and thought of nothing else. I cut through its skin. I peeled the skin off, letting it hang off the side of the it. Blood flooded out, pooling on the floor. Some of it even got to the other it.

"Stein! Stop!" It screamed.

I ignored it. I grabbed a syringe and injected a solution to keep the victim alive into its veins. A drop of blood oozed out. Then I tore away the muscle to reveal the innards. Blood poured out, soaking both myself and the it chained to the wall. I grinned as I plunged my hand into the bloody, squishy, mess. My hand emerged from the gore, bloodied and dragging out intestines. I pulled them out enough to show my best friend.

"Look." I told it, "They're your insides."

Its eyes were as wide as they could be and the mouth gaped like a dead fish. It was alive, but in too much pain to make noise. I set the intestines down on the victims chest and grabbed my scalpel.

"Stein!" The it chained to the wall shouted, tears pouring down its face.

Again, I ignored it. I used the scalpel to carefully tear the victims eyelids off. I then cleared the blood from its eyes. I chuckled. I could hear the other it screaming something, but I wasn't paying attention. I went back to the intestines. I picked them up and stuffed them back in the hole I had created. I poked and prodded its insides. I thought for a moment. I picked muscle and set it back into place. I then dragged the skin over it, covering the bloodied pulp. I took a needle and thread and stitched it back so the insides wouldn't spill out.

I then stitched the eyelids back on. My hand slipped due to the blood. Oops. I popped an eyeball. I guess it needed that. Oh well, it was going to die anyways. The eye looked like jelly in the socket. It was a gooey, disgusting sight. It made me laugh. The other it retched on the floor.

Since the red-haired it was almost out of blood, I decided to end it. I cut through its skull to reveal the brain. I cut it into pieces like a cake. I didn't care about this one. I took a piece out and smashed it, bits flying everywhere. The it was dead now. I squished the rest of the brain into pulp, but I kept it in the skull.

I cleaned the room after. There was even red on the ceiling. I laughed at that. It seemed to take forever, but I finally finished.

"What did you think of the show?" I asked the remaining it.

"…Stein…" Marie managed to choke out, "…don't…you…killed…Spirit…how…could…"

It stopped talking. It couldn't talk anymore. Apparently, seeing a person dissected like that was too much for it. Pity. I was hoping to be able to talk to it. Maybe it'll recover sometime before my next victim arrives.


End file.
